The present invention relates to a waistband curl-preventing strip, and more particularly, one that is knitted. More particularly, the present invention relates to a knitted waistband curl-preventing strip wherein the stiff monofilament element is contained within the knitted strip in such a manner as to prevent breakage of the monofilament and provides flexible protective edges.
The present invention is directed to an improved strip for enclosure a in waistband for wearing apparrel such as trousers in order to prevent rolling over or curling of the outer edge portion of the waistband. Various attempts have been made in this area in the past, all with attendant problems and attempts to solve the problems generated. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,814--Miller is directed to a woven waistband in which a monofilament, e.g. nylon, is woven transversely into a strip. However, the weaving of the relatively rigid monofilament nylon on a narrow loom results in roughness on the edges when the return bights of the weft at the selvages break due to the bending on a small radius of relatively stiff monofilament yarn. Miller attempts to solve that problem by extruding a plastic composition onto the edges to form protective beads.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,986--Miller is directed to a waistband construction in which various materials, including perforated plastic strips are utilized as a stiffening element in the waistband of a garment. Miller discloses the use of a strip of perforate resilient material. The strip is perforated to avoid the objectionable effects of perspiration and crepitation, and the element may be rendered perforate by using a woven, netted or knitted fabric or a plastic or other strip punched to provide apertures. However, the strip is uniform in construction, and is preferably made of woven monofilament nylon. Miller does not disclose the waistband structure wherein rigid monofilament is incorporated transversely into a knitted strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,434--Weemhoff discloses another waistband structure wherein a band or ribbon of thermosetting material, such as nylon or the like, is formed with curves which tend to cause the waistband to assume a shape resulting in a generally concave surface on one side of the band.
All of these structures of prior art have concerns with wearability during the useful life of the garment, and particularly as the garment is dry cleaned, laundered and pressed. Often, where a monofilament element is utlized transversely, the element breaks or for other reasons, causes a poking of the relatively stiff monofilament elements through the waistband structure causing discomfort to the wearer of the garment.